An Afternoon with Flowers
by Snow Maiden25
Summary: Nuada takes care of his daughter for an afternoon. One-shot piece Read TALES OF BETHAMORA and TALES OF NEW YORK CITY first!


So... basically I couldn't stay away for long, this story just popped into my head. I was thinking of what Nuada would be like as a father figure... and this is a COMPANION peace to TALES OF NEW YORK CITY which is the prequel to TALES OF BETHAMORA. READ THOSE FIRST!!

Anyway. Chao

-Snow Maiden25

* * *

Nuada rocked the small baby in his arms as she whimpered, looking up at her father. A smile went over his face. _"You cry far too much my beautiful one."_ He said stroking her face and held her close as he sat on the throne. The room was empty, often Nuada would come here to be alone when there was no sessions being held. And today while he was leaving the bedchamber where his wife and son slept a small cry had broken the silence.

Sabariel had sat up quickly and looked around. "No… I will take her, I have nothing to do, perhaps she would enjoy the garden." Nuada said instantly by his children's crib and picking up the fussy child holding her close.

Letari whimpered and then let out another long wail of anger at the world, Nuada only smiled as he carried her from the room. The halls were filtered with sunlight from outside and Nuada gently spoke to her in the Elvish tongue. Soon Letari was relaxing and watched her father, fasincated at the language he was speaking to her. Her blue eyes twinkled with delight as they entered the garden and the flowers let their scent drift over the small child.

Her mouth opened again and a squeal of delight came from the child as Nuada sat on a bench near a bush of red flowers. Letari had looked at the large flowers, larger then _her own head with wonder and delight, then twisted her head towards purple flowers hanging from a tree above._

_"Such a beautiful thing isn't it?"_ Nuada whispered rocking her gently as she sucked on her little fist and kicked her legs as she began to laugh. Flower petals fell from the purple flowers as a gentle wind blew through the garden. Nuada reached out and grabbed a few then let his daughter explore them with her tiny hands. Ripping and rubbing Letari explored the silky petals, covering and staining her fingers purple.

_"Your mother will be very displeased by this." _Nuada chuckled as he avoided his daughter's purple fingers as they reached for his long hair. Since birth Letari and Lutari had been fastinated with their parent's hair, it was long and when they were being held it was in perfect reaching distance, it was begging to be yanked and wrapped around their little hands and even occasionally being tasted.

_"No, my hair is not a toy for you."_ He countered in a slightly stronger voice, discipline had to be taught even at a young age. Letari reacted instantly, her face screwed up into a pout and she whimpered then let out a wail as she had been rebuked. Although she didn't understand her father's words she understood the tone of his voice meant anger directed at her.

Nuada felt guilt in him, Letari had not meant to be problematic, she was only two months old and of course she wished to touch anything that hung near her. Nuada pulled her little body close and whispered gentle words. _"I did not mean to frighten you my bright one, but you must not touch my hair." _His words washed over Letari as she whimpered and looked at her father with her big blue eyes, then once again she reached for his golden tipped hair. Nuada sighed and turned her so she would be unable to do so. Letari let out a long wail as she was refused a delight. Nuada simply held her faced away from his hair as she screamed her anger and rage, but soon realizing her father would not bend to her demands her screams faded and she looked at him with her dazzling little smile.

Nuada melted and began to rock her gently as she cooed and kicked. Nuada tried to not have favorites between his twins but from the moment she was born it had been Letari who'd looked at her father and reached her little hands for him. Wrapped in a warm blanket held by his twin sister, Nuala she had looked so tiny and so weak.

Nuada was afraid to touch her, afraid he would break the small creature if he held it. But instinct took over the elven prince and he'd been unable to resist the seperation from his children, holding Letari as her twin, Lutari had nursed from their exhausted and weak mother.

Nuada had moved to his mate's side checking her over and talking with the mid-wife… for him it had been hell. He had paced tirelessly for hours in front of the bedchamber as his mate screamed and cried out from inside. Her whimpers and cries echoed in his ears and Nuada on many occasions attempted to open the door. His mind had flooded Nuala as she stood next to Sabariel, holding her.

_"She screamed out, is she hurt? Is she alright?"_

_"She is giving birth brother, she is in pain."_

Nuada swore he would never touch Sabariel again if it caused her this much pain and suffering. Abe Sapien, his sister's mate had stayed with him and more then once putting his hand to the door giving the prince reports of what was happening… at times too vivid. Then the screaming stopped, Nuada froze terrified. Abe said; "Oh my…" as his hand drew away from the door.

Then just as Nuada had drawn his lance to break down the damn door he heard the most beautiful sound in the world… a baby's first cry… then he heard something else… another child crying. Two babies cried from within his bedchamber.

Minutes passed and finally the door was opened and Nuada rushed in, moving to Sabariel who smiled weakly at him, his lips landed on hers, as he ran his hands over her shaking body feeling her, using their bond to check her energy and power levels… they had been weak, but strong enough to not be worried about. Then he had heard a baby cry, spinning around he saw Nuala holding a small bundle as the mid-wife held another bundle.

Nuala smiled at him. _"It's a daughter, brother…"_

The mid-wife smiled also._ "And it is a son, my lord."_

As Nuada remembered the birth of his beloved children he looked down finding Letari had dozed off the sleep. He smiled and stood walking to the throne room and taking a seat there. Letari curled up to her father's chest and sucked her little fist as she dreamed. Nuada smiled and kissed her little head.

"_Dream well my little angel of light."_


End file.
